


Class Break

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, Oneshot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: The convict Gellert Grindelwald has returned from Australia to London. Here he seeks out somebody, whom he has a very special bond to: The young gentleman Credence Barebone.





	Class Break

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on Jack Maggs by Peter Carey.

The room was large and elegant. For an entrance hall it showed glory and wealth. Marble walls, ornaments of roses and flowers. A spiralling staircase. Chandellier of crystall. The bureau was of dark wood. Windows, large and stained, which let the sunlight in. Heavy, green curtains.

In the entrance hall stood two men, facing each other, which could not have been more different in their appearance and mannerism. The owner of the house was a young man with black, curely locks, deep brown eyes and a fair skin, which on first glance looked like it had never touched the sun. However that was because it was powdered excellently.

He wore a tailored suit of a dark green colour with a white collar. His trousers were dark and the shoes polished. All in all, the man made a fine impression of someone neat, tidy, but also quick witted and alert.

His guest was like a negative reflection of him. His clothes were darker, mud stuck to his shoes, and his cloak seemed oddly misfit. His hair, long and ragged, had a muddy yellow tone like dirty hay. The face was strained, the cheeks haggard, and yet there laid a certain beauty in his features, which was mostly produced by his mismatched eyes: One was black like ink, the other one icy blue.

The posture of the stranger was like a pouncing animal, hands burried deep in the pockets. A grim notion seemed to flitter over his face. He let his gaze wander around, examing the room and his host in great detail.

“Long time, not seen”, remarked the guest, “I must say you have grown a lot, and clearly made yourself a name.” The face twitched into a smile of pleasure and pride. Credence Barebone did not look as pleased. He stood there, tense and angry. Everything in him wished to throw the other one out of his house, however ettiquette forbid that.

“Why did you come back?”, asked Credence, “Gellert, I clearly showed by not replying to your letters that I had no intrest in conversing with somebody like you. Even now I should not have let you in my house. But then I am a gentleman, and I must act like one.”

Gellert slowly clapped his hands. “A fine gentleman.” His voice was not as clear and elegant as Credence’s. It was raspy and hoarse as if something had mutilated the equally young looking, but worn-down man’s throat. “I could not be more proud. You clearly have a life I can only dream about.”

Credence squinted his eyes. He waited for the unavoidable. “You did not answer my question”, he pressed again, “Why are you here? You took a great risk and long way to come here. In fact” - the young man waved his hand - “I am risking _everything_ by letting you meet me here right now!”

Gellert turned his head towards the window as if he expected someone else’s servant might see them argue and spread rumors. He then returned to Credence. Hushing his voice, he replied: “I care about you. You may be now a gentleman, but you will always be the little boy, that found me in chains near the graveyard and gave me something to eat. I believe, your action saved my life when they shipped me off to Australia!”

Gellert rubbed through his messed hair with his long, blonde hair. “You are like a son to me. I have seen how badly Mary Lou treated you. I wanted to help you. I wanted to make sure you have a better life then I ever had”, he confessed, “I gave you everything you have here now. Is it so wrong that I ask for you to admitt me?”

“ _ **I don’t want your money!**_ ”

Credence’s shout had made his face deform. His eyes flashed white and there seemed to be a quiver in his face. “I don’t want your counterfeit, blood money”, he repeated again shuddering, “I don’t want any more tainted cash from you! You are a convict, Gellert Grindelwald!” He jabbed his finger at the blonde man. “You were sent to prison because you murdered somebody. How can I tell your money had not been achieved in murder? I wish you had rot in Australia!”

Gellert flinched. Underneath his cloak he felt the long, white scars on his back rubb against the fabric. The hissing of a whip was in his ears. He looked at Credence with horrors in his eyes, horrors that haunted him forever.

“My faulth for getting so excited and thinking you actually cared, huh?”, repeated Gellert, “I cannot believe that I am hearing this. How can you be so ungratefull? I made you a gentleman. I proved to everybody that you did not have to be born or of high rank to make it in this world. You are respected because of me! And this is the way you thank me?”

Credence drew out his wand. He responded: “I have a reputation to uphold! People cannot know I am conversing with a convict, a criminal like you!” He pointed his wand at Gellert. “Get out of my house, Grindelwald! If I ever see you near it again, I will call the Aurors.”

Gellert sighed. His shoulders dropped. His smile felt forced and tantalised. “So this is how we must part ways?”, the other one asked sadly, “I feel sorry for you, Credence. I had hoped, you could remember how it was to be poor, and maybe show some compassion towards me. I will still keep supporting you. After all I could end you with a whisper to the right person.”

Credence’s face was contorted into a mask of anger, hate, pity, love and mistrust. Gellert slowly nodded towards the younger one and then turned around. Exiting to the front door, it shut between him and the sound echoed through the place like a hidden cry of despair.


End file.
